This invention relates to an improved method for the manufacture of bungee cord fasteners.
Bungee cords are useful for strapping packages in place. Typically, a bungee cord might be used on a bicycle for holding a package or a brief case thereon. Bungee cords are also used to hold coverings in place, for example, on trucks or on automobiles.
A bungee cord comprises an elongated elastic cord or rope with a clip or fastener attached to each end of the rope. Generally, the clip or fastener is a steel wire which is formed in the shape of a spiral spring at one end and a hook at its opposite end as depicted in FIG. 1 of the drawings. During manufacture, the free ends of the elastic cord are put through the spiral spring ends of two fasteners or clips and knotted or otherwise enlarged to thereby retain the fastener. The end of the bungee cord may also be wrapped or otherwise modified after fitting through the end of the fasteners to facilitate retention. While this construction has proven to be useful and beneficial it does require a great deal of manufacturing time and cost. Thus, there has remained a need for an improved means for attaching an elongated flexible elastic cord to an end clip or fastener to form a bungee cord fastener.